Silver Dream
by tomboi-chic
Summary: Rin is relentless about the idea of having a mother. So relentless that Sesshomaru seeks to find one. Those who seek, shall find.
1. Plans redone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or even come close to it...Rumiko Takahashi  
is the one who should take all the credit for creating it with her  
wonderfully splendid mind and creativity...

Enjoy!  
tomboichic

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered. She identified the distinctive scent of food. It smelled of chicken. She squinted at what she now realized was a pot full of steaming ramen.  
"Hm?"  
Kagome sat up, "What the...?"  
She gasped. Inuyasha was...cooking! Were pigs flying now? Did she pass the geometry test? Would she get into college on the luck of a scholarship?  
His ears twitched. "What's wrong Kagome?"  
Kagome stood up and jabbed a finger at him, "Why...you're cooking!"  
"So?" Inuyasha said, he turned around and resumed stirring the ramen. Why the hell was she making such a big deal? The monk had assured him that women liked having their man cook as it was a romantic expression...had he been wrong?  
Said monk was still sleeping and Sango was at the little stream not too far from their camp—collecting  
water. Shippo sat on a tree stump, meditating and collecting his thoughts. Sango walked back, loving the calm atmosphere of their camp and offered some water to her friends, "Thank you Sango." Kagome replied. For some reason, she wished it was soda. She hadn't brought any on this trip unfortunately.  
Inuyasha gave everyone their share of ramen (whileunsubtly giving himself some extra)and each person slurped at  
the salty noodles.  
Miroku got up and burped, "Excuse me, come everyone, we should start  
getting home."  
Inuyasha helped Kagome pack up until she dropped some tampons. "What's  
this?" he asked with curiosity.  
"Inuyasha, no!" she grabbed the box out of his hand and stuffed it into the  
bottom of her backpack. "That's for me to know and for you to not find  
out..." Ever, she mentally added.  
Kagome flipped the bag over and onto her back and started walking towards the rest of the group.  
"What was that?" he wondered to himself.

Sesshomaru looked up. 'Where has that child gone now?' he asked himself. His charge was always out and about, not taking interest in her studies or even in her responsibilities. Those responsibilities being very little considering her age.  
He stepped outside his bedroom door and paced towards Rin's room. Empty.  
'Surprise, surprise...'  
He turned away and walked into what we would now call a living room. The space was lavishly decorated with high ceilings, comfortable cushions carelessly tossed on the floor and glossy wooden floors. The walls were taken up with windows decorated with thick curtains, letting the sun shine through as a way of light. Portraits of the great Taisho family hung on these same walls, almost looking out for their guests and family. Antique, hand-woven rugs were spread out in front of a majestic fireplace for the winter months.  
All of a sudden, Rincarelessly skipped inside the way children do and jumped into a pile ofsilky pillows.  
'Such a bubbly little thing...what is it like not having to worry about the cruel ways of the world?'Sesshomaru thought.  
"...Can I...Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.  
He lost his trail of thought. "Pardon?"  
Rin pouted, "You don't pay attention do you, Lord Sesshomaru? As I was  
asking, when will I get a mommy?"  
Sesshomaru frowned, "Excuse me Rin?" Why did she insist on this topic. It was irrelevant. She had her own maid, nurse, and tutor.  
Rinsulked openly."Everyone in the village has a mommy and I want one too. I have  
always wanted another one ever since my real one died...so can I?" Her lowered her eyes at the mention of her real mother.  
"You want a mortal mother?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" Sesshomaru paused, "They are wenches who produce humans and then  
help them grow...they are worthless--." He immediately knew it shouldn't have spoken his thoughts.  
Rin overlapped him, "But why can't I have one!"  
He stopped. Puddles of water were clouding up the child's solemn eyes. Sesshomaru hated seeing his ward this way, she'd already had enough grief in her life and he didn't want to be one to continue it. On the contrary, he wanted to make her as happy as he could within the lines of becoming a fine, educated mortal.  
"Fine Rin...we shall find you a..." Sesshomaru turned away and smirked.  
"A mother." This would prove to be quite interesting.

"Let's go Inuyasha!" called Miroku. "What's the hold--?"he turned around.  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" yelled Kagome from a distance.  
She walked right past Miroku and Sango with a bitter look on her face.  
Sango asked, "What happened Lady Kagome?"  
"Nothing." she cheerfully replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
Kagome sighed, "Yes, Sango, everything is quite alright..."  
Miroku helped Inuyasha crawl out of the holethat Kagome's subduing spell had caused.  
"That little wench...abusing the stupid subduing spell...I'll get her for  
that..."Inuyasha muttered.  
Mirokusmacked Inuyasha with the staff that he carried around with him. "What  
did you ask/call/say to her this time Inuyasha?"  
"I asked Kagome what the box that said T-A-M-P-O-N-S meant..." Miroku showed a puzzled look to his comrade.

"You mean Inuyasha asked you that!" Sango laughed. Kagome had told Sango what they were, in hopes of giving her a different manner of dealing with the blood. She looked incredulous and accepted this feminine tool.  
"Shush! You're saying it too loud!" whispered poor Kagome. Her cheeks were burning up with her embarrassment.  
Sango chuckled. "I'm sorry but it's just too funny..."

"Sorry Inuyasha, I can only assume it's some sort of female device that's most likely personal."  
The dog demon looked up and sniffed the air. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with  
seriousness, "What's wrong?"  
"Demon."

"Would you shut up Sango!"  
"All right. But it is amusing." Sango smiled.  
"I shouldn't have told you..." she sighed.

Sesshomaru was floating on the cloud he always seemed to summon when he spotted the little group of his younger brother.  
'I will take the female that Inuyasha is most willing to protect for she  
must have some high value...'he thought to himself. 'If she proves to be unworthy then I shall return her.'  
He swooped onto a tree nearby and waited. '…or not.'

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please Review!

I'm doing a bit more description because I was so excited in writing a story that I just jumped into it with no thought or plan. 12/29/05 tomboi

Added some more description...7/16/06


	2. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or even come close to it...Rumiko Takahashi  
is the one who should take all the credit for creating it with her  
wonderfully splendid mind and creativity...

Enjoy!  
tomboichic

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered. She identified the distinctive scent of food.  
"Hm?"  
Kagome sat up, "What the...?"  
She gasped. Inuyasha was, was, was...COOKING! Were pigs flying now? Did she pass the geometry test? Would she get into college on the luck of a scholarship?  
His ears twitched. "What's wrong Kagome?"  
Kagome stood up and jabbed a finger at him, "Why...YOU'RE COOKING!"  
"So?" Inuyasha said, he turned around and resumed cooking. Why the hell was she making such a big deal? The monk had assured him that women liked having their man cook as it was a romantic expression...had he been wrong?  
Said monkwas still sleeping and Sango was at the little stream not too far from their camp—collecting  
water. Shippo sat on a tree stump, meditating and collecting his thoughts.Sango walked back, loving the calm atmosphere of their campand offered some water to her friends, "Thank you Sango." Kagome replied.  
Inuyasha gave everyone their share of miso ramen and each person slurped at  
the salty noodles.  
Miroku got up and belched, "Excuse me, come everyone, we should start  
getting home."  
Inuyasha helped Kagome pack up until she dropped some tampons (XD). "What's  
this?" he asked with curiosity.  
"Inuyasha NO!" she grabbed the box out of his hand and stuffed it into the  
bottom of her backpack. "That's for me to know and for you to not find  
out..." Ever, she mentally added.  
Kagome flipped the bag over and onto her back and started walking towards the rest of the little group.  
"What was that?" he wondered to himself.

Sesshomaru looked up. 'Where has that child gone now?' he asked himself.  
He stepped outside his bedroom door and paced towards Rin's room. Empty.  
'Surprise, surprise...' he thought.  
He turned away and walked into what we would now call a living room. The space was lavishly decorated with high ceilings, comfortable cushions carelessly tossed on the floor and glossy wooden floors. The walls were taken up with windows decorated with thick curtains, letting the sun shine through as a way of light. Portraits of the great Taisho family hung on these same walls, almost looking out for their guests and family. Antique, hand-woven rugs were spread out in front of a majestic fireplace for the winter months.  
All of a sudden, Rin gaily skipped inside the way children doand jumped into a pile of colorful pillows.  
'Such a bubbly little thing...what is it like not having to worry about the cruel ways of the world?'Sesshomaru thought.  
"...Can I...Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.  
He lost his trail of thought. "Pardon?"  
Rin pouted, "You don't pay attention do you, Lord Sesshomaru? As I was  
asking, when will I get a mommy?"  
Sesshomaru frowned, "Excuse me Rin?"  
Rin sulked even more. "Everyone in the village has a mommy and I want one too. I have  
always wanted another one ever since my real one died...so can I?"  
"You want a mortal mother?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" Sesshomaru paused, "They are wenches who produce humans and then  
help them grow...they are worthless--."  
Rin interrupted, "BUT WHY CAN'T I HAVE ONE!"  
He stopped. Puddles of water were clouding up the child's solemn eyes. Sesshomaru hated seeing his ward this way, she'd already had enough grief in her life and he didn't want to be one to continue it.  
"Fine Rin...we shall find you a..." Sesshomaru turned away and smirked.  
"A mother." This would prove to be quite interesting.

"Let's go Inuyasha!" called Miroku. "What's the hold--?"he turned around.  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" yelled Kagome from a distance.  
She walked right past Miroku and Sango in a bitter mood.  
Sango asked, "What happened Lady Kagome?"  
"Nothing." she cheerfully replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
Kagome sighedand replied, "Yes, Sango, everything is quite alright..."  
Miroku helped Inuyasha crawl out of the hole of Kagome's subduing spell.  
"That little wench...abusing the stupid subduing spell...I'll get her for  
that..."Inuyasha muttered.  
Miroku hit Inuyasha with the staff that he carried around with him. "What  
did you ask/call/say toher this time Inuyasha?"  
"I asked Kagome what the box that said T-A-M-P-O-N-S meant..." Miroku showed a puzzled look to his comrade.

"YOU mean Inuyasha asked you that!" Sango squealed. Kagome had told Sango what they were, in hopes of giving her a different manner of dealing with the blood. She looked incredulous and accepted this feminine tool.  
"Shush! You're saying it too loud!" whispered poor Kagome. Her cheeks were burning up with her embarrassment.  
Sango giggled. "I'm sorry...but it is so funny...I can't help it..."

"Sorry Inuyasha, I can only assume it's some sort of female device that's most likely personal."  
The dog demon looked up and sniffed the air. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with  
seriousness, "What's wrong?"  
"Demon."

"Would you shut up Sango!"  
"All right. But it is amusing." Sango smiled.  
"I shouldn't have told you..." she sighed.

Sesshomaru was floating on the cloud he always seemed to summon when he spotted the little group of his younger brother.  
'I will take the female that Inuyasha is most willing to protect for she  
must have somehigh value...'he thought to himself. 'If she proves to be unworthy then I shall return her.'  
He swooped onto a tree nearby and waited. '…or not.'

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please Review!

I'm doing a bit more description because I was so excited in writing a story that I just jumped into it with no thought or plan. 12/29/05 tomboi

Added some more description...1/10/06


	3. Trouble

"Where'd Sesshomaru take her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I wasn't watching...I was trying to attack him in the  
first place." Sango replied.  
"If he does anything to her I'm going to kill him!" He punched the soft  
earth. It crumbled of his claws.  
"Inuyasha, settle down...we will find Lady Kagome at all costs...I assure you."  
Miroku reasoned.  
"If he lays a finger on her...I swear on my grave that he will pay for it."  
Inuyasha muttered.  
Sango got up and exclaimed, "Look—it's Koga!"  
A tornado of wind came towards them and stopped. Koga looked at them,  
"Where's my woman?"  
Inuyasha turned around and whipped out tetsuseiga. "You want to fight you  
mangy wolf!?"  
Koga looked over to him, a bored expression on his face. He yawned, "You  
again, insolent puppy?"  
Inuyasha growled. Shippo climbed up on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha,  
don't do it. We might need Koga's help."  
Inuyasha started to choke Shippo, "Are you crazy! We don't need his help,  
and we never will!"  
Koga's ears perked up, "Need my help for what?"  
Shippo went over to him and replied, "Well, the situation is that Kagome  
was kidnapped by Sesshomaru and we don't know where to..."  
Koga started to choke Shippo (poor Shippo, he can't catch a break). "You  
mean you let him get away!? What's wrong with you guys! You let that guy  
get away with MY woman!?"  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other, "Here we go again..."  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome squirmed, kicked, punched and flailed.  
'Honestly, why is it that she won't shut up?' Sesshomaru thought to  
himself.  
"...Or Inuyasha will kill YOU!" She finished. Kagome was tired form all that  
screaming and yelling (hey, it's hard...I should know).  
She wheezed, that armor thing was digging into her lung. 'It's going to be  
bruised for a week, I know it...'  
"Sesshomaru please let me down." Kagome panted.  
He didn't answer.  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Hoping he would.  
'Damn! He was one hell of a piece of work. He is one stoic youkai.' Kagome  
thought. She closed her eyes. The wind felt colder than it did before. She  
fell asleep.  
Sesshomaru noticed that she finally piped down. 'Thank Kami...' She shivered.  
  
He unwound his tail and wrapped it around her. 'After all, he couldn't let  
her get sick...Rin would catch it too.' Sesshomaru explained to himself.  
A voice deep down inside him replied, 'Liar.'  
  
Well there ya go ppl! Another chapter done...thanx 4 reading!!!! Please  
review. 


	4. Hot Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, so far in my fic. I wish I could own Sesshomaru, though...lol 

Thank you to those who are reading my fanfic! It's coming along nicely with your help! THANKS! (Kay's Craft & A.C. Couple Queen)

On with the Chapter:

Hot Spring

"Stupid, dumb...jackass wolf..." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Shippo chimed in, "Inuyasha, would you calm down...geez, he's helping us in a way by finding her scent."

Inuyasha turned to him and yelled, "As if I couldn't do it by myself! He's just getting in our way and—"Klang!

"Good job Miroku!" Sango said, giving him a high five.Hopefully that smack with Miroku's staff would get him thinking clearly and rationally.

"Thank you, now, Inuyasha. I quote Lady Kagome on this, 'Take a chill pill'."

Inuyasha lifted his head, "And just what do you mean by that!" He asked angrily.

"That you need for your head to cool. Sesshomaru is not the type to kill her immediately. He must have some need for her. But for what?" Miroku thought aloud.

Sango crossed her arms, "Maybe for her miko powers?" That tended tobe the most commonreason in these kidnappings of hers.

"Then why would he want her powers?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha got up and crossed his legs Indian-style. "He's got her as a hostage to take the Tetsuseiga, again."

"Perhaps...but I think he's over it." Sango replied. Inuyasha was always thinking that it was about him...sheesh.

"Iagree with Sango. He didn't try to go after it in our latest in encounter, but already planned to take Kagome in the first place." Miroku concurred, nodding his head.

"Except, where did he take Kagome?" Shippo chirped.

"That would be the question of the day wouldn't it?" Miroku said.

Kagome woke up found she was no longer on Sesshomaru's shoulder or cloud.

She was on the ground next to a crackling fire. Alone and hungry, she looked around.

It seemed she was in a forest, if not the same one. Kagome got up and heard the tinkling of a nearby stream.

She followed her senses and found a small brook with the cool liquid. Kagome drank her fill and thought if she should go back.

'Well, I have no weapon, food, well that's not entirely true, I have some in my backpack I just don't feel like cooking and Sesshomaru hasn't hurt me...yet.' Kagome thought, 'Why did he kidnap me though? Now that were even at it, do I want to stick around to find out?'

"Human."

Kagome turned around slowly,"Uh...hi." Did he have to sneak up on her? Was it abso-freaking-lutely necessary?

"Where were you?" he asked austerely. He towered over her, she didn't even come up to his chin. This was really intimidating.

She whispered, "I was, um...thirsty, so I," her eyes dropped to the ground. "Went to the brook...for some—a drink."

Kagome looked up and he was gone. "He—Hey!"

She walked back to camp, embarrassed at her pathetic response. 'He's so indimidating and it's not my fault that he's drop-dead gorgeous and confident and rich and Inuyaha's brother.'

As she sat on the ground, Kagome noticed a deer was roasting over the fire. 'Oh...well that was thoughtful of him.'

They ate and Kagome asked bravely, "Is there a hot spring around here?"

Sesshomaru was on a tree, keeping guard. "Yes."

"Where is it?"

"You're not going if that's what you're planning." He stated.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "And why not?" Did he think he could order her around? 'I'll inform him on the 21st century and how women are equal in the future. He'll never be able to change that.'

"Demons are lurking for maidens in the middle of the night who are without protection."

Not that he was wrong about that but still, "Fine, I'll go find it by myself." Picking up her backpack, she headed through a dirt path that led to a wide pasture.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru blocked her way. "I don't think you understood correctly miko," he looked her in the eye, "you are not going."

"I'll go where I please, Sesshomaru." Kagome replied courageously. "Look, I want to take a bath, you can turn around and face the other way still keeping watch. Okay?"

Her face had a pleading look, "Please Sesshomaru?"

Stepping to his left, Sesshomaru let Kagome through, who was smiling, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, 'What in all hell am I doing? No womangets her way when I'm around.' On second thought, 'Rin's making me sympathetic.'

Kagome looked behind her, before undressing, making sure Sesshomaru wasn't peeking, but he was gone again. 'As if he would even be a peeping Tom. That would completely ruin his reputation. And if he was hypothetically speaking, he would most definitely not be looking at me.'

As she slid under the spring, her chest ached and a bruise had formed. Taking out the shampoo from her bag she rubbed it into her hair and kept circling around the reason of her kidnapping. Getting nowhere, she rinsed and added conditioner while looking at the stars. 'Can't get this view in Tokyo...mom would love it.'

Kagome finished her bath and dressed, walking back into the forest.

Out of the woodlands, a spider demon emerged, "Come maiden, I shall make you my wife and you will bear my children!

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh, as if she hadn't heard THAT one before! Couldn't these creatures come up with better lines? It was so cliche, like throwing your engagement ring at your fiance. Old.

As she was thinking all this, the demon took the opportunity to grab her.

Kagome ducked and ran, even though her thoughts had kept her calm, the situation wasn't comforting.'I'm going to be raped by a demon! What a time to not have any weapons!'

Hot at her heels, the creature caught one of her arms and it's pincers ripped her shirt.

She screamed, "SESSSSSHHHHOOOOOOOMARUUUU!"

A flash ofgreen acidripped through the demon as if paper.

Spider blood was drenched on the ground. "..."

Sesshomaru turned around and smirked. Kagome was astonished at what had just happened. 'He kills a demon and smirks? You must be joking...how sick and sadistic could you be?'

He wasstanding there, stillsmirkingas if he's won some huge prize. She looked down, now realizing that her shirt was torn and showing embarrising amounts of cleavage.

She blushed furiously and covered herself with her arms. "Stop gawking you perverted demon! Are you with the thing that just chased me or something?"

He only replied, "I will get you something to wear, along with a bow and arrows..." And again, he disappeared.

WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, I think this is the longest of all...

Please read and review!

tomboi-chic

Hooray! More detail and thinking...some insight into their nature I'm hoping. tomboi 1/10/06


	5. Chips

Okay, I'm back peoples. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a long  
time, but I did write a chapter on my dad's laptop, but it won't upload  
onto fanfiction! Grrr...  
I have also been reading a story called ForgetMeNot. And let me tell  
ya...it's really really really good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It won a #1 award.  
And it is written by Youkai Yume. So check it out if you can.  
On with the story then,  
  
Ch. 4 Chips  
Kagome looked around as she waited for the demon lord to come back with her  
clothes.  
She sat near the fire, warming up after the incident that was moments  
ago...'Thank Kami Sesshomaru was there or else I would have been a goner for  
sure.'  
Sesshomaru appeared behind her and Kagome hadn't noticed him yet. He hated  
being ignored...I mean, who doesn't?  
"Human." She turned around, startled. Getting up Kagome said, "Look, I have  
a name, okay? My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. I use your name so I hope you  
would have the decency to call me by my name as well."  
'My, isn't she a brave one? Kagome...nice name. Wait--! What am I thinking?'  
He handed her the clothes and set the bow & arrows against a tree.  
"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama."  
She looked at the kimono that he gave her. It was a dark, midnight blue  
with a crescent moon on the back. The layers consisted of silver, black and  
gold. The stitches were x's of silver. The obi was a silky black with gold  
stitching. The hem was made of gold material. At the bottom, silver stars  
curled upward, to the thigh.  
Kagome slipped it on, but came to the obi, which was difficult. 'Stupid,  
cursed thing...'  
Looking at it, she could never remember the steps...'Ummm, okay...first comes  
this thing. Then you fold it here. No...UGH!"  
All of a sudden she felt steady and sure hands, tying, folding and twisting  
it into place.  
Turning around, Sesshomaru was there.  
"Wha...?" She stuttered.  
He looked at her, "You had a hard time putting on the obi, I decided to  
help you."  
She turned around, blushing, "Uh...arigato."  
"Douitashimashite." Sesshomaru responded.  
That just made her blush more. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I  
blushing?! He just said thank you! Kami, Kagome! Get over yourself!!! '  
When Sesshomaru finished he looked at her face, and she was flushing a dark  
scarlet.  
Kagome came back to earth when she realized that Sesshomaru was no longer  
there. 'Hm, must've walked back to camp...'  
When she got there, she started looking in her backpack for ramen. Kagome  
was hungry even though she ate already.  
Sesshomaru was leaning against an oak tree, when he saw Kagome going  
through her backpack, taking out a bag of shiny, rustling material.  
'Thank Kami whoever created potato chips...!' She opened the Lays bag of  
chips, and ate a crispy flake.  
"Would you like some Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome offered.  
"No." He stated simply.  
"Are you sure?" She pushed. "They're really good—and tasty."  
He may as well eat it, if it would make her be quiet. He had done it often  
enough for Rin.  
"Fine." Kagome got up and sat next to him, handing him the bag.  
Sesshomaru looked at the bag, 'Laeys? What is this?' He reached inside the  
bag and brought it up to his nose.  
Kagome, seeing that he was sniffing the chip, replied with a smile. "It's  
okay, it's not poisoned or anything..." At that, she got a chip and ate it,  
grinning. "See?"  
He took a bite and thought, 'Not bad...what is this salty sensation? No, it's  
a trick...of this miko. I will not allow her to think that, I, Sesshomaru,  
fell for this wonderfully tasting food.'  
Kagome noticed that the light that filled his face while eating his first  
chip.  
"You can have more if you want..." She said.  
He took a handful more of chips, eating them, while trying to figure out  
what it was.  
"Kagome, what is this delectable item?"  
(O.o) Kagome just stared at him.  
"Kagome?"  
"Oh...um, it's basically a very thinly sliced potato baked to a crisp. Hence  
the name, potato chips."  
"I see..."  
Kagome blushed, never would she have imagined that she would be explaining  
potato chips to the Taiyoukai of the West.  
  
Well, there ya go people. Another chapter done. Whew. Okay. This is getting  
annoying. Right. Um. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!! -  
Thanks...um. Okay. 


	6. Arrival

Konnichiwa! Ok, cut the crap tomboi...thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Verna-S: Ok, 2 things to answer your reviews. Kagome brings schoolwork every once in a while to the Feudal Era. So she might show everyone her textbooks what the future is like and what countries there are, etc. As for Sango, um, since every woman has that time, then I think Kagome tried to convince Sango how to use them...ya know?  
  
If you don't, then I tried...TT  
  
Also thank you to bad-girl4 & serenity2222!  
  
Ok! On with the chapter...  
  
Ch. 6 Arrival  
  
Kagome blinked awake, flinching when she sat up. 'Stupid rock...' Earlier that night, she had slept on a pebble, which was digging into her back. She had moved her sleeping bag several times until she had found a better spot. Unfortunately for Kagome, the feudal era was not kind with good sleeping spots.  
  
Not only that, but sleeping with your brothers' enemy (ok, that didn't sound right.. Shut up you hentais out there!!), was just different. Especially when he didn't kill you in a heartbeat like he usually would. I mean, Sesshomaru still was able to kill Kagome...  
  
Getting up, Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag, shoving it into her backpack. "Now that that's done...breakfast!" she said talking to herself.  
  
Finding a packet of ramen, she set up the pot with water from the brook she found earlier, putting it over the fire to boil.  
  
Sesshomaru sat on a tree, one leg dangling, and the other up, his arm resting on his knee.  
  
'I wonder how Rin is doing...Jaken had better be taking care of her.' At that thought he put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. 'Of course she's fine; Jaken is your faithful, loyal servant. If Rin's ever hurt it will be Jaken's head for sure.'  
  
Suddenly, a new smell entered through his nose. 'It isn't bad, but...the mik—er, Kagome!'  
  
He hopped down the tree and back to camp.  
  
"Oh! Hello Sesshomaru-sama, would you like some ramen?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
"Rah-men?" He thought aloud. He hypothesized that that was the fantastic aroma filling the air around them. 'It...it smells good.'  
  
Kagome smiled, "Hai, ramen. It's noodles in a miso broth. Would you like some?"  
  
'No.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Truthfully, yes, in fact, he did. 'Don't fall for it, it's probably a trick or sorcery of some kind.' It didn't sound convincing to his own mind. "Very well."  
  
"Great! Now..." Kagome poured him a bowl and then herself some. "Here you go."  
  
He seized the azure bowl from her outstretched hand and looked at it. Taking the chopsticks he ate some. 'Hey...this is not that bad...' A little too hot for his liking, it was still pretty damn good. (-)  
  
Kagome was busy eating her noodles when she heard, "Arigato." She choked. 'Oh. My. Gosh. Lord Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands, said thank you to a human miko--!!!!!'  
  
Looking up from his ramen, he found the girl choking on the noodles. Finally recollecting herself, Kagome replied, "Douitashimashite."  
  
After eating the ramen, Kagome packed up and was ready to go. "Alrighty then, let's get to your castle."  
  
For Kagome, it was too quiet for walking. After some time, Kagome was about to say something when Sesshomaru asked, "Where did you get the ramen?"  
  
Not quite sure how to react, she decided to answer truthfully. "I come from the future. 500 years to be exact, how? I'm not really certain how it came to be, but there's this well, and when I jump in it, I'm back at my house."  
  
He nodded, though he definitely thought she was crazy, and Kagome could tell.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"No doubt." (XD, that's Fluffy for ya...)  
  
"Ok..." She stopped and once again searched through her backpack.  
  
'What now...?' Sesshomaru thought. He saw her fish out a round, shiny package that read SONY, with two strings that were round at the end with a plastic think hooking them together. (It's a CD player with head phones ppl...for those of you who didn't know...sigh TT)  
  
"Sesshomaru put these on your head, these round circles go over your ears." Kagome instructed. "Good, now listen..."  
  
All of sudden, he heard sounds coming from the discs on his ears. He could name a numerous amount of them, oteki (bamboo flute), hichiricki (double- reed instrument similar to a bassoon), sho (a mouth-organ), shoko (gong), biwa & koto (stringed instruments), kakko & taiko (drums).  
  
'What is this...this, Kami, what is this great sound filling my ears? This is magnificent!'  
  
"Kagome, what is this, sorcery?"  
  
Kagome could only grin, "Well, first of all, it's not sorcery. The sound filling your ears comes from this, called a CD player. The things on your ears are headphones. CD comes from compact disc," she opened the player and held it up, "See? And headphones or earphones, comes from the obvious, it goes on you head. The phones part, though, is in my time, a communicative object without having to write. You just talk and the other person wherever can hear it. It is much, much faster than communication nowadays..."  
  
"I see...is there other music than this also?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
'Yes! He's understanding now...' "Yes, a wide variety of it."  
  
As Sesshomaru kept asking questions, Kagome kept answering them. They were walking until they came to a clearing. With a castle in view.  
  
YAY!!! I finished, somehow this seems like the longest chapter yet...oh well, must be my Microsoft Word. I guess this is like a cliffie, but hang in there people, more is yet to come!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading! - tomboi-chic 


	7. Invitation

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT FROM YOU!!!! AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!! I WILL BE WRITING FOR YOU!!!! I reached 22 reviews and I am very happy about it!!! -  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. Has hell frozen over yet?  
  
tomboi: Hello to all of you! I'm up here in New York with some family and I'm going to the Phantom of the Opera later tonight...and IT IS SO COLD UP HERE. I LOVE IT!!!!  
  
sesshy: Do I care about your pitiful life human?  
  
tomboi: Hey! Watch it! I could make you fall in love with Miroku or something! Muahahahhahaaa!!!! So SHUDDUP and read!  
  
sesshy: shuts up ...ee thinking: stupid human, thinking she can order sesshomaru-sama around...hmph, I'll show her...  
  
tomboi: WHAT ARE YOU going to show me, sesshomaru-sama?!  
  
sesshy: thinking: wha...?  
  
tomboi: Yep! I can read minds too!!! This is my world!!!  
  
sesshy: thinking: Sicko...  
  
suddenly he gets hit by a blast of light  
  
tomboi: Did I mention that I can shoot power blasts from the palm of my hand? Guess not...walks away whistling Evanescence "Hello"  
  
Chapter 7: Invitation  
  
"Wow! It's really pretty! Your castle is HUGE!!!" exclaimed Kagome. And it was big, made out of marble, gleaming off the sun. They were up to the gates when a servant ran up, "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back! Lord Jaken has received important news! He told me you need to know immediately!"  
  
"All right, Yukio, you are dismissed." (NO! Not like Yugioh!!! Get it right!)  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
He looked young and inexperienced to Kagome. Maybe, 14? But since he was a demon...make that 150 years old. That's one thing that took getting used to, demons. They are older than they look...  
  
Getting through the entrance, a beautiful garden caught Kagomes' eye. Roses of all different colors flourished the giant backyard. Red, orange, yellow, pale blue mixed with purple, pink...  
  
"Kagome." There went her fantasy.  
  
"Sorry...that's a striking garden."  
  
Suprisingly, he did something close to Inuyasha's "Feh."  
  
'Must run in the family I guess.' She giggled, 'Never thought they might actually have something in common...that's sortof cute!' That only made her snicker some more.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw the miko laughing to herself. 'What the hell...?'  
  
'...and I wonder why he has a tail and Inuyasha has the ears? BuaHAHAHA!!' Kagome was laughing out loud now, smiling an innocent smile.  
  
Sesshomaru could never understand humans, not now, and not 400 years ago either. 'Sickening really...'  
  
Another servant later appeared, to take Kagome to a hot spring.  
  
As they were walking through the hallway, gold shone on the marble walls. On the ceiling was a massive white dog in the clouds. Below looked like a village of some kind, like he was protecting it.  
  
"Lady Kagome, we are here." the servant said quietly.  
  
Kagome came back to earth, "Oh, arigato! By the way, call me Kagome. What's your name?"  
  
"Um...my name's Cho." She replied.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Cho-chan!"  
  
"Same here milady, er, Kagome."  
  
"Alrighty, now then," Kagome clapped her hands. "How about I take a bath before Sesshomaru throws me out 'cause I smell bad!" Cho giggled, covering her mouth.  
  
The warm water enveloped Kagome's body, soothing the aching muscles. The scent of jasmine making her relax even more.  
  
After her bath was done, Cho brought Kagome to her room. The room was magnificent, the furniture was black and the rest was a creamish tan. Two windows were at each side of the bed, and at the left was a nightable. A dresser at the right and a desk at the left. But, Kagome's favorite part of the room was the collosal window at the left. It had a grand view of the ocean stretching out beyond one's view...it was breathtaking. So when Kagome saw it, she gasped.  
  
"Is something wrong mil--Kagome?" Cho asked.  
  
"No, no, of course not. But this is a magnificent view, it's so relaxing..." Kagome breathed.  
  
Cho could only grin, "Y'know, I think you're special to Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you are supposed to be Rin's mother/teacher. Therefore, you would be on the 4th floor, instead of the 6th." Then Cho whispered, "This is where the Lords of the East, North, and South stay."  
  
That got Kagome's attention, "WHAT!!??"  
  
"Shhh...not so loud..." Cho put her finger to her lips.  
  
Abruptly, "OKASAAAANNN" And a little girl leaped into Kagome's arms, tumbling her backwards. (which means mother in japanese)  
  
Rubbing her head, "And you are...?"  
  
"This is Rin." Cho answered.  
  
She had a half side-ponytail, with a forest green kimono. It had auburn, golden leaves at the bottom of the kimono and a reddish looking one looked like it was falling to join the rest of the pile. It was really nice.  
  
"Are you Rin's mommy?" Rin asked hopeful.  
  
That question...of all questions was a difficult one. Kagome was only, what, 16, and had to say she was a mother? That's wack. But, so was her life...sadly.  
  
She was about to answer when Sesshomaru did so for her, "Yes Rin," his amber eyes moved to Kagome, "Kagome is your mother."  
  
"Really?! YAY!!!" Rin cried happily.  
  
"Cho."  
  
She perked up, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Take Rin out to the gardens."  
  
Rin clasped onto Kagome's leg, "But Rin wants to show okasan the gardens."  
  
Kagome bent down and took Rin's hands. "Rin, Sesshomaru-sama and I will be there in just a second, okay?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Pinky promise."  
  
"What's that?" Asked Rin. Kagome linked her pinky with Rin's and replied, "This is a pinky promise. It's our little secret."  
  
"OKAY!" Rin ran ahead of Cho, who winked before closing the door.  
  
Kagome stood back up, "What is it that you need to tell me?"  
  
"I have been invited to a ball and I need someone to accompany me." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
tomboi: Bit of a cliffy, no? Muahahahahahaaaaa!!! Now you have to read it if you want to know what happens!!!(loves being evil  
  
sesshy: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH. Oh. My. Gosh.  
  
tomboi:Sesshy? Are you okay?  
  
sesshy: Someone. Shoot. Me. NOW.  
  
gets hit in the head with disciplinary tool, No.1  
  
sesshy: Why can't you just call it a hammer?  
  
tomboi: No fun at all. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Until next time! Which there could be some slight fluff!!!!!! (COULD IS THE KEY WORD THERE!!!! COULD!!!!) tomboi-chic  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Party! Part 1

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! I reached 43!!!! Woo-hoo!!! I love you all (not in that way you queer HENTAIS)!!! LOL

Author's Corner:

tomboi: so sesshy...whaddaya think I should do in this chapter? evil glint in the eye

sesshy: MAKE ME KILL THE MIK--!! gets hit with the evil hammer of doom

tomboi: so I was thinking I should put some fluff...

sesshy: O.O

tomboi: or maybe I shouldn't...

bad-girl4: WHY NOT!!!???

tomboi: well...it's like fluffys rin said...they shouldn't fall in love immediately...

sesshy: thinks(Yes!! Safe for another chapter!!) ducks from the swinging hammer Got you TOMBOI--!!

tomboi: that's what YOU think sends a jet blast to fluffy MUAHAHAHA!!!

I-LUV-FLUFFY-SAN46: Get this chapter going tomboi!!!

bad-girl4: YES, please!

fluffys rin: I'll give you a cookie if you do...grins

tomboi: drooling...is it chocolate chip?

Chapter 8: Party! Part I

"You want me to what!?" Kagome blurted out rather loudly. What was the Taiyoukai of the West THINKING!? "I mean, I know this is rather important and all, but um...aren't you supposed to be asking another royal youkai?"

'What the hell is your problem Kagome!' her mind mocked her. 'He's just asking you to go to some party...' Party. When was the last time the she, Kagome Higurashi, had been to a party? Hmm. Hesitation. That long, eh?

"But...I'll go with you." She stated. Besides, this could be her chance to loosen up the lord a bit by actually having FUN at a party--erm, ball. 'Gawd, ball sounds so...formal.'

"Good. You'll meet me at the dojo in one hour."

"What! What'd I do this time?" Kagome demanded.

But he was gone.

'This miko is more trouble than she's worth...she was almost going to say no. But how could she say no, to him, Lord Sesshomaru? That would be ludicrous...' As he was walking down the long corridor, he ran into Jaken.

"Milord!" The puny toad demon bowed, "Have you found someone to accompany you to the ball?"

"Yes, Jaken, I have." Sesshomaru simply stated. He was really not in the mood to talk right now, but Jaken didn't notice.

"Who is she my lord?" Jaken asked, "I need to put it on the invitations for the ball. And what are the servants to prepare for the night? We will need wine, appetizers and the courses..."

Jaken may as well save his breath, because Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He was thinking about Kagome.

"...and not to mention decorations. And--"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru bellowed. He had had enough of this madness.

"Yes...milord?" Jaken asked meekly. "The miko, Kagome...she is going to need proper attire. I will not have her in that indecent garment that she is always wearing. Have Mayonaka and Sakura sow her some kimonos after lunch."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. It will be done immediately." Jaken scurried off in search of Mayonaka and Sakura.

Sesshomaru left where he and Jaken were moments ago. He was greeted by the warm pine smell of his study of which basically everything was made from wood. He sat in his leather chair, wanting some sake. "Cho!"

She appeared almost instantly from the double doors, "Yes my lord?"

"Get me some sake."

"Yes sir."

'I wonder what the miko is doing right now?' he thought to himself.

"You can't catch Rin-chan!" giggled Rin, who was running away from Kagome because she was "it". This game "tag", as Kagome called it, was much too much fun.

All of a sudden, Rin was scooped up by Kagome's arms, who had finally caught her.

"WHEEEEE!!!" Rin squealed in delight. Now they were having a tickle contest.

"HUMAN!" called out a scratchy, high-pitched voice. Rin thought aloud, "Jaken."

Kagome put her down and whispered something to Rin. Slowly, a grin was replaced on Rin's face.

Jaken started walking down the hill, wanting to get the insolent miko's attention. "HUMAN!!!"

Kagome hid behind a tree and Rin a bush. As Jaken came nearer, Kagome silently counted off her fingers...three...two...one!

They pounced on Jaken and tied him up on the tree with some vine. "What's the meaning of this!?" He squawked helplessly.

Rin and Kagome laughed at the ugly toad. Kagome grabbed the staff and said, "C'mon Rin! Let's go and hide this staff!"

Rin, being the innocent child she is, agreed.

Cho came back with Sesshomaru's sake, who's patience was running thin. He hated the stupid balls. All the planning, all the joy, laughter...it was all too happy for his liking. It was such a hassle having to do it year after year. Sickening really...

"Sir?" Cho asked.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru was clearly not paying attention.

"Your sake."

"Put it on my desk."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hurry Rin!" Kagome panted, out of breath. 'How many corners and hallways does this damn castle have anyway?' she thought.

Rin was behind Kagome, skipping merrily, without a care in the world.

All of a sudden, Kagome ran into something hard, or rather someone...

"Watch where you are going miko." That voice.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama! I was just on my way to the dojo...hehe." Kagome said.

"What exactly are you doing with Jaken's staff?"

Rin, who had been behind Kagome, piped up, "We're hiding it from him!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome, "Why?"

"Because Momma said it would be fun!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"I see...Rin, play with Cho." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan and Momma are having fun playing 'it'." Rin chirped.

'Rin is already calling Kagome her 'mother' and the miko isn't making a fuss about it?'. He raised an eyebrow, "It?"

The little girl could only smile, "Yes! It! It is game that Momma showed Rin-chan how to play!" Rin looked at Kagome, "It is very fun!"

"I see..." Though he had no idea what she was babbling about. "Rin...go play in the gardens with Cho." She was about to protest but he said, "Now."

Rin huffed, "Oh okay..."Turning to Kagome with big almond eyes, "Will Momma play with Rin-chan later?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes Rin, I will."

"Yay!" Was heard from the hallway.

Sesshomaru made sure that Rin was out of sight said, "By the way, where is Jaken?"

Kagome blushed, "Um...he's, uh, tied by the tree outside, in the...erm, garden."

'Well, at least that annoying creature won't bother me anymore with the ball nonsense...' Sesshomaru thought, trying to be positive.

A male servant was passing by and Sesshomaru called out to him, "Nare!"

He turned around, facing Sesshomaru, "Yes my lord?"

"Fetch Kagome some garments suitable for training in the dojo."

"Wait!" Kagome interrupted, "I have clothes! They're in my room, I was, uh, on my way."

"Really? Your room is in the south, so what are you doing over here?" He questioned semi-sarcastically.

"Uh...oh." Kagome just couldn't win...this time anyway. 'Where the hell is my room!? I have no idea which direction is south, let alone north, east or freakin' west!' She thought. 'Hmmm...I know....!'

"Nare-san, in my room, is there a, um..." 'Crap! What's that fancy old name for bathroom...um...dammit! It starts with a 'p'...'

Almost magically, the servant answered, "Privy?"

Kagome snapped her fingers, "Yes that's it! Is there one of those?"

"Yes there is, Lady Kagome. It's on the right side when you enter the room."

Kagome asked innocently, "Could you show me where?"

Sesshomaru was incredulous that she would let in a male servant in her most private chambers...

Even Nare was caught off guard with her boldness; he looked at Taiyoukai, as if asking him for a sign to show he was okay with it. Unfortunately, no such indication was given.

"Um...if you wish Lady Kago--"

"Please! Call me Kagome." Kagome said, smiling.

Poor Sesshomaru was going to have a heart attack. 'Never has one of my guests ever stooped as so low to ask servants to call them by their name! What is with this MIKO?!'

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and the two turned to him, "Kagome, meet me in the dojo in 5 minutes..."

"Okay...."

6 minutes later...

Kagome thrust open the massive double doors leading to the gym. "I'm HERE!"

Sesshomaru looked up, "You're late."

"UH! By like, 1 minute! I can't help it that I got lost!" Kagome whined.

He ignored her excuse, "Today we will begin your training."

A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face, "Huh? I thought it was only you..."

Then, from a dark corner appeared a woman--er, demon. "Kagome, this is Roshiago."

"Pleased to meet you," said a melodious-toned Roshiago.

"Same here Roshiago," Kagome answered, already liking her. "So, uh, what're you going to be teaching me? Defense against men?" Kagome laughed at her little joke.

Sesshomaru and Roshiago exchanged glances. "Y'mean I was RIGHT?" squealed Kagome.

"Lady Kagome--"Roshiago began.

"Please, just Kagome."

"Oh...Kagome, do you have a special power? Like a sixth sense of any kind?" Roshiago asked.

"Well...sort of, it's more like a purifying power though..." said Kagome shyly.

This caught Roshiago's attention. "Really? Can you demonstrate it for us?"

Kagome looked up,"Uh...I can't do it unless I have a target..."

"We'll use Sesshomaru."

"EXCUSE ME?!" exclaimed Kagome and Sesshomaru in unison.

"Exactly like I said...what is your weapon of choice?" Roshiago said calmly.

"Bow and arrows."

"Indeed."

Roshiago handed her the bow and quivel and walked her over to the other side of the gym hall. "Now...just concentrate on Sesshomaru like if he was an enemy in battle."

"He usually is..." muttered Kagome, Roshiago's sensitive hearing picked it up.

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru looked at the two females on the opposite side of the dojo...wondering about what they were talking about.

"Nothing...really." Kagome instantly regretted her little blab.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you later, okay?" asked Kagome, she really did not want to explain the whole Inuyasha-hates-Sesshomaru-so-they-battle-every-time-they-possibly-have-the-chance story.

"Fine. But don't rush."

"Hai."

Roshiago quickly made her way over to the side, having a good view of both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Alright...GO!"

Kagome pulled back on the string, arrow now pointing towards Sesshomaru. She felt the coolness of the purification collecting inside her...now she focused it into the tip of the arrow. Yet somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to do it...not after what happened with Naraku. She didn't want to not be able to defend herself. Then Kagome remembered.

Instantly, she collapsed forward, losing consciousness.

Sesshomaru saw her concentration, sweat beading her forehead. But, why was she holding back?

Next thing he knew, Kagome was crumpled on the ground.

Roshiago called out her name several times, realizing that she was not about to get up.

Sesshomaru was at her side, picking her up. Roshiago left the dojo in search of medical help, leaving Kagome and the demon prince alone.

'What the hell just happened...this isn't good. The miko wouldn't just give up. Kagome is far too strong to collapse in a heap during battle. I should know...we battle half the time.'

He walked out of the gym hall, Kagome in his arms.

In the wide hallway, Rin spotted the two, eyes wide with what her master was carrying. Cho looked up and saw, trying to gain control of the youngster who was on the verge of tears.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She ran out of Cho's grasp, which was not surprised at the child's outburst.

She reached Sesshomaru and asked, "What happened to Rin's mommy?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Kagome just needs to rest Rin."

It wasn't like it was a lie, he was just not telling the whole truth--which is difficult when you don't know what happened yourself.

Tears were threatening to spill when Rin said, "Rin's mommy will be okay...hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hai." He said softly.

Rin ran back to Cho, who picked her up. A question of what to do with her flashed in the maid's eyes. The youkai simply answered through telepathy_, Take her to her room_...

The maid bowed and left.

Sesshomaru slid the door open, the weight of Kagome light in the demon's arms.

Walking over to the bed, he pulled back the covers and set the unconscious girl down.

Roshiago came in with Rukuku, the castle's healer. He was a phoenix demon, different from other demons. They have a unique aura, something they take great pride in...similar to Roshiago, who was a dragon demon.

"What happened Lord Sesshomaru? Roshiago told me that the miko buckled onto the floor after being told to attack you." The healer questioned.

"That would sum it up Rukuku."

"Has she taken anything...medicine of some kind?"

Now that the doctor mentioned it...Sesshomaru wasn't sure.

"I don't know."

Rukuku made his way over to Kagome's side, laying bottles of herbs and liquids on the night table.

"Roshiago."

"Yes?"

"Fetch me some cool water and a rag please."

"Hai."

After Roshiago left, Rukuku turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru..." He looked up. "Has the girl a purification gift?"

The demon was surprised at the healer for already knowing. Then again, Sesshomaru had the best of the best recruits around. He nodded.

"I see...her aura is weak. What has been troubling her lately?" Rukuku questioned.

Sesshomaru-sama sighed, "To be honest, I have no idea."

Rukuku pressed on, "Has she been in battle recently?" Again Sesshomaru was unsure of what to say. He had just kidnapped the girl today so how would he be the one to know?

Roshiago passed Sakura in the kitchen. "Roshiago...what's going on with Lady Kagome?"

Grabbing a towelete from the linen closet, she walked over to a giant pump and pumped water into a basin. "It seems that Kagome passed out in the dojo during her training..." She soaked the towel in the basin and wrung it out, "Sesshomaru-sama and I have been worried."

Sakura asked, "Did you get Rukuku? Does he know what happened to her? Is she going to get better?"

Roshiago opened a cabinet and took out another towel, "Yes, no and hopefully."

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh dear."

Sliding a drawer open, the dragon demon took out a tray and set out the items on it. "Sakura..." She turned to her, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"But what about M—" But she was interrupted by Roshiago's glare. "I mean it Sakura."

The cat demon pouted and squeezed her hands on her apron.

2 days later...

Kagome suddenly blinked, making her awake. Rin looked up from sitting on a chair in Kagome's room. "Mommy...?"

Lifting her head, "Ohayo gozaimasu Rin."

"Mommy!" Rin said happily, tears threatening to spill over from joy. She ran over to the bed, hugging Kagome, who was now sitting up. Then, Sesshomaru came in.

"You're awake."

"Well it's nice to see you too...good morning Sesshomaru." Rin now sat in Kagome's lap...grinning like it was Christmas morning.

"Mommy's awake Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped, following Kagome's lead on not using the –sama.

Sesshomaru answered, "I see that...Rin, why don't you get Kagome some breakfast?"

Rin leapt from her new mother's embrace and headed downstairs without hesitation.

Kagome followed her until she was out of her sight. "That was easy..."

Sesshomaru stepped in the room and shut the door. He walked over to the chair in which Rin was sitting in earlier and sat. "So...when's the ball Sesshomaru?"

'Why isn't it that she won't use the –sama in my name?' "Miko...you will address me as 'Sesshomaru-sama'. Is that understood?"

"Then you will 'address me as Kagome.' Got that?" Kagome shot back.

'That was blunt.' The couple thought together.

"Feh." He replied, sounding like Inuyasha, he began walking out of the room. "Hellloooo!" Kagome hollered. He looked over his shoulder and feh-ed again.

Kagome took out a talisman and held it between her fingers, murmuring chants and spells. Looking up slowly she threw it at Sesshomaru who caught it but was then burned by it with a blue glow.

The enchanted paper attached itself to him and then disappeared in his clothing. "Hm...?"

Before he got a chance to look inside his robes to search for the talisman he heard, "OSUWARI!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the west (that didn't make sense did it?), a demon exterminator, a monk, a demon fox and hanyou were traveling. There was a loud KABOOM where Inuyasha had stood.

Sango, who touched her boomerang bone instinctively, turned around seeing that Inuyasha has just been "sat".

SOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! cowers in fear from flying objects flown from reviewers ANYways! I have cool news! grins I. Have. A. Muse. awaits for reviewers to cheer _Cricket cricket_... T.T

Sungold: hey. I am tomboi's new and only muse. Pimp, huh?

Tomboi: ****whispers the thing is about sungold that he can be a bit evil and has strange vocabulary...

Sungold: glares daggers at tomboi and whispers the thing about tomboi is that she kidnaps characters from her favorite animes and holds them hostage until—

Tomboi: hand clamps over sungolds mouth NEVER. So this is the last lil' end of this chapters' Author's Corner.

ATTENTION: This chapter was evil and hard to do so I will require at least 20 reviews until I post the new one.....OKAY??? - Thanks for reading and click the lil' button in the left corner. Hehehe

Oh! And before I leave grins sheepishly I would like to thank the reviewers for reviewing my other story while I've been finishing up this chapter!! REALLLY! I MEAN IT!!! BLOWS KISSES


	9. Party! Part 2

The silence that filled the room was a tense one. Kagome almost regretted her actions. Almost being the key word here.

"Sesshomaru?"

Silence.

She gulped, she still didn't regret what she did but that didn't mean that she couldn't be worried if she did the spell wrong…maybe she wouldn't pass as a miko like Kaede. This did not bode well.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Swallowing her fear, "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

Next thing Kagome knew she was slammed up against a wall, choked by a powerful arm. Tears blurred her vision but she knew who it was. And she knew that they were royally pissed. 'Bad pun Kagome.' she thought grimly.

Blinking away the irritating tears, Kagome made eye contact with the ticked off Taiyoukai of the West. Sesshomaru's eyes burned with fury, red flashing through the gold depths. "How…dare you!" he hissed.

Kagome flinched, this could be her very last moment alive.

"I'm sorry." She managed to gasp, "I didn't mean for the whiplash in the spell--"

He slammed her against the wall again, "You didn't mean for the whiplash! What about the spell itself girl!"

Kagome could barely breathe at this point, "That….was well…deserved."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it! This weak, pathetic excuse for a human had her life dancing before her eyes and yet she would not apologize. 'How dare she? How dare she!' His demonic temper was going up, eyes flashing the bright red of a precious ruby. He was about to give her a verbal and perhaps a physical lashing when the door slammed open.

Rin stood there, the look of a gleeful child, not having to worry about the cruel ways of the ruthless world. As she took in the violent atmosphere, she began to tremble. The trembling morphed into uncontrollable shaking, the sound of her teeth chattering as if she were standing in a frozen pond with a summer kimono only.

Kagome was the first to notice Rin's presence, Sesshomaru was too angry to turn around and see what the miko was staring at.

"Miko, if you ever think you're going to make out of this alive--"

"…_if you ever think you're going to make out of this alive--"_

"--then you've got another thing coming--"

"_--then you're as dumb and stupid as the village says--"_

"--and I assure you it isn't pleasant or short."

"_--and I got ripped out of my money!"_

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! PLEASE LET MOMMY LIVE! PLEASE DON'T KILL HER! I LOVE MOMMY!"

Sesshomaru stood still. How long had Rin been standing there without him knowing? He released Kagome who fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

'What…happened?' the dog demon asked himself, searching for a reasonable answer that may rid him of the guilt that overcame him. Without a word, he turned and left the room.

Rin dropped the tray of food she had been balancing and ran to Kagome. "Mommy, mommy, are you alright?"

The miko was coughing still, throat dry from lack of air. Rin sprinted outside the room for a moment and came back with a pitcher of water and a cup. "Here Mommy. Drink." Kagome grasped the carafe and drank greedily. As soon as she had her fill and set the cup down, she was tackled by Rin.

"Oh Mommy am I so happy to see you! You don't know how scared I was that Sesshomaru-sama was going to do something bad." Rin cried into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome only rubbed Rin's back and said nothing as the small girl sobbed.

As she was doing this she wondered if this had happened before. 'That's stupid. Sesshomaru's always protected Rin, he would never allow such a thing.' her conscience declared. 'Well what if it was Sesshomaru who did something?' Kagome shot back. At the quiet nothing in her head Kagome knew there was a secret Rin was keeping. Maybe the Taiyoukai was aware of it. Hell, maybe he told her to make it confidential.

All this gave Kagome uneasy thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall that was in the castle was being prepared with a flurry of demonic creatures hustling and bustling with decorations. Some magical beings murmured spells for candles to be brighter than they usually were, almost as golden as the sun itself. Others carried trays of fresh meat and fish, scurrying to the kitchens to be broiled, fried, grilled, baked and steamed. Colorful scarves were magically draped in mid-air to sway with an invisible wind and glow with the shining candelabras.

Back in her room, Kagome was being fussed over what seemed a mob of maids, each tugging and pulling her in one direction and then the other. She had been hidden away from the sight of mirrors, for they all wanted her to be done with before she could complain about anything which was highly unlikely.

After what seemed entirely too long, the crowd pulled her to a colossal mirror where she gazed at her reflection in disbelief.

What seemed to be the bluest of blues and the grayest of grays overlapped one another in a richly layered kimono. Starting from the outside in, the kimono was a dark, shimmery blue fading into a lighter shade following into another and another and so on. The blues blended into a light gray that seemed close to a washed out white. The obi was a deep gold with a flowered pattern in a much lighter gold.

The kimono was such and adorned with white, purple and black butterflies twirling along the bottom of her ankles and the sleeves. A few were on her shoulder and curled onto the back around a crescent moon.

Kagome's hair was done up with many intricate loops and twists and folds. Her breath caught in her throat and she reached out to the mirror. Many gasps circled her as the maids appreciated her beauty and their hard work. It wasn't difficult to dress or make her up, but to accentuate her looks and not change them.

The miko broke out into a smile, "Thank you all so very much. Every single one of you. I can't tell you how much I'm grateful. Arigato gozaimasu." As she tried to bow, a few of the maids giggled as she caught herself from falling with all the weight of the heavy fabric.

One of the maids spoke up, "Lady Kagome, are you ready for the ball?" At this, an uproar of giggles and whispers shattered the hushed quiet.

"Yes, yes!"

"You're ready!"

"She's beautiful!"

Kagome could only smile as she was led to the exit of her room. The door opened, and she stepped out, into the line of sight of the Taiyoukai of the West.

Thank you all my faithful and patient readers! I promised I would update and I have, this chapter was a bit short because I'm not sure on how to carry on to the next part which is going to be lengthy.

Thanks so much for the support and encouragement.

-tomboi chic


End file.
